Do You Love Me?
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Axel can't let Roxas go, no matter what it takes. AkuRoku Yaoi Lime


Yo. Kinda in an AkuRoku mood. Just gonna be a strange one-shot. Enjoy!

WARNING: Yaoi Lime

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kingdom Hearts II.

_I thought Nobodies couldn't feel._

_That's a lie._

_Ever since I met Roxas, I knew it to be a lie._

_I know that Roxas' other is Sora, but they're nothing alike. And, Roxas is different from every other Nobody I've met. I can tell… that he can feel. He has human feelings. And if I know that, then I must have feelings, too._

_Because I know… that I love him._

Axel walked the streets of the city, searching for the blonde Nobody. He'd been everywhere looking for him: the castle, Twilight Town, anywhere where Roxas could be. The redhead grew tired and leaned against the building, hearing the thunder roll in the sky and watched as the rain fell into his emerald eyes. He rested there for a while until he felt that he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes and saw Roxas, standing there with his black hood covering his hair from the rain, a concerned look shrouding his cute features.

"You were looking for me." Roxas finally spoke. "Why?"

Axel rubbed his head, thinking of an answer. Lightning flashed in the sky, making the two Nobodies jump in surprise.

"I… needed to talk with you." Axel replied, averting his gaze to the ground.

"About what?" The blonde asked, taking off his hood, letting the rain drench his hair.

"Are you… seriously going to do this?" Axel asked. "Are you really gonna leave us to find your other?"

"I have to." Roxas suddenly became serious. "And no one will help me, so I have to find him myself. I need questions answered, Axel."

"But what about _my_ question?" Axel met Roxas' blue eyes, which became curious again.

"What is it?" Roxas stepped closer, eager to find out what Axel had on his mind. Axel sighed and stepped closer as well, closing the gap between their bodies. Roxas' face became red.

"My question is…" Axel's voice changed, becoming deeper and serious. "Do you love me?" Axel pressed his lips against Roxas'. Roxas couldn't help but give in to Axel's fiery kiss, putting his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him in closer. Axel pulled away slowly, his sharp green eyes burning into Roxas' blue ones, which were hazy and dreamy. However, Roxas shook his head of his daze and backed away from Axel, a frightened look overtaking his features.

"Axel… We can't. I mean… we're Nobodies, and…" Roxas sighed. Axel just looked at him. "Axel, we can't love, you know… Hey!" Roxas ceased when Axel grabbed his lapel and pinned him to the building, firmly but not hurting him.

"NO! WE CAN!" Axel shouted at him. "We can, Roxas! I can feel it! You can, too, damnit! I know you do!"

"Please…" Roxas looked away, trying to hold back tears.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." Axel said seriously. Roxas blinked and looked at him, but said nothing. "Say it!"

"I… I…" Roxas stammered. "I don't… know, Axel." Axel sighed.

"I'm just gonna make you realize it, then." Axel said, leaning down to kiss Roxas again, this time softer, sweeter, with more meaning. His tongue slid across Roxas' bottom lip, then went inside, tasting him. Roxas moaned, sliding his tongue against the redhead's, his hands tangling in his fiery mane. Axel's hands slid from the lapel to around his little waist, pulling him closer. The rain ran down their hair and faces, soaking them. When they realized it, they pulled away, laughing at how wet they were.

"Here." Axel waved his hand out to the side and opened the darkness portal, taking the two of them inside. After awhile Roxas realized that they were back at the castle, standing in Axel's room.

"Roxas…" Axel pulled the blonde back into his arms, surprising him with another hot kiss. But Roxas pulled away, his eyes searching the floor, seeming to be upset. "What?" Axel asked, still keeping a slight distance from Roxas.

"I…" Roxas started crying again. "Can't…"

"No, Roxas!" Axel pushed Roxas on the bed a little rougher than he should have, climbing on top of him. "We _can_ love! We can! Don't listen to the others!" He felt his own eyes well up with tears. "Because… because they never felt this way before! They've never felt what I feel with you! So please…" He lightly kissed the blonde, his lips quivering. "Please just love me, and I'll let you go." Roxas looked deeply in those sharp, green eyes, slowly coming to realize his… feelings… for Axel.

_I do have feelings. I do… have a heart._

"Axel…" Axel's eyes widened, waiting for an answer. "I love you, Axel." The redhead smiled his joker-like smile.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He leaned down, meeting the boy's lips again, slipping his long tongue in his mouth. His expert fingers found the zipper of Roxas' jacket, pulling it down slowly, until a tiny hand grabbed his.

"Wait, Axel." Roxas said breathlessly. "Don't waste it…"

"Waste? I'm not wasting." Axel smiled, leaning in so their foreheads could meet. "I'm saving." He kissed Roxas' lips, then his neck and ear. "I want to remember this." He continued unzipping the jacket, and when he was done he pulled it off the boy and let it fall to the floor. Soon, he had all their wet and sticky clothing off, and had Roxas in the center of the bed with himself on top, kissing every bit of his soft skin he could. "And I want you to remember, too."

_But he didn't._

_And when he did, it didn't matter, because that's when he rejoined with Sora._

_Roxas… my Roxas… was gone… and I could do nothing… but remember._


End file.
